Dante and The Uncharted Evil
by ThePerfectDeathEater
Summary: Dante is a seventh year at Hogwarts East.  What tragedies will befall him in his last year?  Only you can find out.


Hello readers, it's disclaimer, I do not own any place, thing or person that is thought of someone else, like hogwarts belongs to J K Rowling. Also, Dantes last name come from the writer of Dante's Inferno, which Dante and Vergil came from, for the Devil May Cry series.

Chapter One Twilight Dreams

It was twelve midnight. Thick fog hung over the streets like a curtain over a window. There was no silence however, for the demon hunter, Dante Alighieri, was at work. Dante was a tall, white haired, faired skin, seventh year at Hogwarts East, the American branch of the British Hogwarts. As he was not of age quite yet, he had to rely on his demonic powers, descended from his father, and his martial skill in modern, and medieval weaponry.

Dante quickly spun around to slap the last bloodgoat, a vicious human like goat, with the sharp side of his bastard sword, Rebellion. The sword hit the bloodgoat right in the jaw, and cut off the lower portion of his jaw. The bloodgoat shrieked as Dante brought out his favorite firearms, Ebony and Ivory. The blood goat turn to run away, but Dante shot it in the back, and turned to ashes.

" From ashes to ashes" Dante said while he stepped in the pile of ashes left behind by the bloodgoat. He tried not to get any on his new red trench coat.

"From dust to dust." Said another figure fifteen feet behind Dante.

Dante quickly turned around to find his identical twin, Vergil. Vergil was just like Dante only in appearance, other than that, they were to completely different people. Vergil had white spiked hair, unlike Dante's normal long mushroom cut. He also wore blue, as apposed to Dante's red. He also carried a katana named Yamato.

"What do you want?" Yelled Dante, without turning around

"I came to tell you something." Vergil said smoothly

"What? That you grew three or four more inches?" Joked Dante

"I'm not going to school this year" Explained Vergil

"Why?" Inquired Dante, yet as soon as he turned around, he noticed that he was now talking to the shadows.

"Something's up, and I am going to find out it is."

Dante awoke the next morning with a massive headache. He was only wearing his long black pants as he stumbled into his bathroom to look for something to rid him of his headache.

After taking some pills for his headache, he began to pack up for his trip to Hogwarts East. He put everything he needed into a storage device on his wrist; it still had a lot of room though. As he headed to his closet to grab his firebolt 2099, the best broom ever to go for sale, he remembered something.

"Won't be needing these," Dante said as he threw Ebony and Ivory onto his bed, "But I will need this." Dante opened a drawer to find his wand, a seventeen-inch Dogwood, with powdered basilisk fang as the core. He slipped it into an extra long pocket in his trench coat, and grabbed his broom, and took off through his window.

Bewildered muggles looked up to see the flying man, which quickly turned into two men. John Cascara, also a seventh year, but in slytherin, had turned eighteen the previous day, meaning he could do magic out of school.

"Hey there Sir Lion" Johnny said as he pulled next to Dante

"Yes, trouser snake?" Dante remarked

"Oh please, call me, Nny." John said sadistically

"Kay, Nny." Dante said right before he punched Nny in the face, causing him to fall of his old nimbus 2001.

"Nny-ouch." Dante said to himself as he watched Nny fall to the ground, four stories below.

Dante zoomed off to his destination of the abandoned port of Miami.

Nny woke up in a daze. He saw his brother caring for his broken bones.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked, his voice trembling.

"We are taking care of you for now, my brother." Xemnas said in his soothing voice.

Xemnas was a twenty-year-old shop owner, He had long white hair, and almost cream skin, and he is also very tall. Xemnas's wand was a seventeen and a half inch moonwood wand, with yellow moon sand, as it's core.

"I'm the last to graduate, aren't I?" asked Nny, sounding disappointed

"No, you aren't, but we all have your back." Xemnas told Nny.

At that there was a small flash and a muffled bang as Luxor apparated

Into the room. Luxord had a white- blonde flat top, two ear piercings, and a serious gambling habit. His wand was a fifteen-inch Maple, with Felix Felicis, as it's core.

He strode over to Xemnas, while shuffling around his cards.

"You're not gonna get anymore money." Xemnas quickly told Luxor

"Don't need it bro, I hit it big! I opened my own casino in Vegas!" Yelled Luxord.

"Let me guess, "The Luxor"?" Xemnas sniped

"Yea! And now, I have the greatest muggle magician in the world for a ten year contract!"

"Wow, amazing." Xemnas said depressingly

Just with that, the youngest, Demyx, came in crashing through the window on his firebolt. Demyx was the shortest too, and had long, blonde spiked hair, with hair flowing down at the sides. His wand was a fourteen-inch pine wand with mermaid scales as its core.

"Demyx!!" Xemnas screamed. "What the hell was that?"

"Yea, you made me spill my cards!" Luxord said depressingly

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault this thing doesn't brake!" Apologized Demyx.

"Try to get the hang of it again." Xemnas said calmly

Luxord stooped down and started to pick up his cards, one by one, just to make sure they were all there. Then Xemnas stood up, took Luxord by the arm and dragged him out of the room. He brought him to a door, in which was labeled "The Room of Twilight Dreams", green light was shinning from under the door.

"Do you know where Larxene is?" Inquired Xemnas.

" On her way to school?" Asked Luxord as he juggled his cards behind his back.

"SHE IS IN THERE!" Xemnas screamed as he pointed to the door." SHE SHOULD BE BACK BUT SHE ISNT! GO GET HER!" Xemnas yelled, as he opened the door, and pushed Luxord in. As soon as Luxord crossed the threshold he was swept off his feet, and floated there.

"Was that completely necessary?" Asked Luxord as he tried to grab his now floating cards.

" Get her back before she is late for her fifth year. This room is filled with dreams of our enemies. Try to find which one she is watching, then bring her back." Ordered Xemnas

"Yes sir!" Luxord said as he saluted his eldest brother

Xemnas closed the door and walked back to Johnny,

Back in the air, Dante was now looking at the enormous cruise ship at the port. He zoomed off and landed on the dock he walked up to the ramp, were a guard stood.

"Dante Alighieri." Dante said compliantly.

The guard stepped out of the way and let Dante up the ramp. Dante was the first student on the boat.


End file.
